Antología de nuestro amor
by Saeko-Kuga
Summary: King y Diane han sido amigos desde la infancia, pero una confesión los ha separado, aunado a una noticia que obliga a uno de ellos a marcharse de la ciudad. ¿A qué caminos los llevará a cada uno las decisiones que han tomado?


**Atención:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, si no a sus respectivos autores, solo hago uso de los personajes para crear una historia con sucesos que me gustarían que pasará sin intención de obtener algún lucro.

 **Me duele amarte, Diane.**

Me duele amarte en estos momentos Diane.

Y sé que si estoy sintiendo este dolor es debido a mi idiotez.

Ciertamente, debí explicarte los motivos que me obligaban a marcharme de tu lado, pero no había certeza de que pudiera volver y en algún punto de mis pensamientos, creí que, si te decía la verdad, te sentirías obligada a permanecer a mi lado; no había pasado una semana de haberte confesado mis sentimientos cuando me enteré de que tenía que marcharme lejos.

Ese día, el día de la confesión, me hiciste ver que me amabas, pero solo como tu mejor amigo.

Desde entonces no habíamos hablado como normalmente hacíamos; me evitabas a toda costa y yo, pasado los dos días, decidí dejar de insistir. Trataba de darte el espacio suficiente para que fueras asimilando mis sentimientos y de que te dieras cuenta de que a pesar de que te amaba profundamente, no dejaría de ser tu amigo de la infancia.

Pero no me diste la oportunidad de dejarte en claro las cosas, el tiempo de espera se había terminado, y tenía que marcharme pronto.

Mis padres prepararon todo para que máximo dos días saliéramos de la ciudad sin darnos tiempo a nada.

Mi hermana Elaine y yo tratamos de convencer a nuestros padres de esperar por lo menos a terminar el ciclo escolar; pero ellos nos hicieron ver que el peligro crecía cada vez más conforme el tiempo pasaba...

\- ¡Por favor, papá! – insistía Elaine – ya casi terminan las clases, solo dos meses más.

\- No insistas Elaine – decía papá exasperado - ¿acaso no entiendes el costo que puede traer esperar esos dos meses?

Elaine quedó muda de la impotencia. Yo hacía rato que decía nada, al final de cuentas, era yo quien salía perdiendo si me quedaba.

Podía entender la desesperación de mi hermana menor, tampoco quería marcharme, pero era lo mejor; me había convencido de eso en cuánto papá me recordó que yo debía ser el más interesado en marcharnos...

\- "Entiendo lo que sientes Arlequín, pero tú más que nadie debe de entender el por qué la urgencia de la marcha, tú más que nadie..."

Mi hermana salió corriendo de la sala con lágrimas en sus mejillas y yo me sentí tan culpable de su pesar.

\- Tranquilo Arlequín – me decía mi padre, tratando de consolarme – verás como se le pasa con el tiempo.

Le regalé una media sonrisa a mi progenitor y salí de la sala con dirección a mi habitación a preparar mis cosas.

Cuando pasé por la habitación de mi hermana de tan solo quince años, pude observar a través de la puerta entreabierta como hablaba por teléfono con lágrimas en los ojos y mucha tristeza en su tono de voz insistiendole a quien estuviera al otro lado de la línea que en que debían verse con urgencia.

Lo más seguro es que estuviera hablando con el idiota de su novio, Ban.

Llegué a mi pieza y continué guardando las cosas que debía llevarme momentáneamente; ya después mandaríamos a alguien a recoger todo lo demás.

Después de un rato, escuché el timbre sonar y supe que Ban había llegado a casa. Me asomé por la ventana y vi como mi hermana salía disparada a los brazos de él, mientras Ban la sostenía fuertemente entre sus brazos y la consolaba tiernamente.

Ver esa escena me llenaron de sentimiento encontrados.

Una parte de mí estaba contento de que mi pequeña hermana encontrara a alguien que la amara como se merecía, a pesar de que fuera el vago de Ban.

Otra parte de mí estaba envidioso de la felicidad de mi hermana; si tan solo Diane correspondiera a mis sentimientos, eso es lo que pensaba.

Salí de mis pensamientos mientras continuaba preparándome para los próximos días difíciles.

Esa misma noche, Elaine me aconsejó que debía hablar con Diane del tema...

\- Hermano – decía mi pequeña hermana entrando a mi habitación mientras me encontraba recostado mirando el techo.

\- ¿Qué sucede Elaine? – me levanté para que ella pudiera sentarse a mi lado, pero en lugar de eso, se acercó a la ventana observando la calle.

\- Pasa, que he venido a aconsejarte como una buena hermana.

\- ¿Aconsejarme? – decía extrañado - ¿referente a qué?

\- Diane – mi corazón dolió al escuchar su nombre – deberías hablar con ella.

\- N-no sé de qué me hablas -desvié mi mirada hacia la puerta de mi habitación.

\- Lo sabes bien – regresó su vista a mi dirección – comprendo que de momento se están dando espacio, pero no deberías irte sin decirle nada, podría mal interpretar las cosas. - Se acercó a mi y me abrazó con fuerza - Puedo entender tu resistencia por hacerlo, pero los vi crecer juntos y sería injusto que ella se hiciera una idea equivocada de nuestra partida – me soltó de su abrazo y se dio cuenta de mis lágrimas – estoy segura de que las cosas mejorarán hermano, te pido perdón por no haber querido comprender el por qué tenemos que marcharnos juntos, Ban me ha hecho ver que necesitamos apoyarnos como familia en momentos como estos.

\- Perdón Elaine, es mi culpa que ahora...

\- No pidas perdón hermano – me interrumpió – te lo pido más bien yo a ti, y por mi relación con Ban no te preocupes, hemos llegado a un acuerdo – me sonrió cálidamente, el cual correspondí.

Ella se levantó y salió de mi habitación. Me quedé pensando en sus palabras, y me di cuenta de que tal vez tenía razón.

Tal vez debería decirle la verdad, no al amor de mi vida, si no a mi amiga de la infancia.

Esa noche casi no dormí, pensando en cómo debía decirle las cosas, y cuando por fin había encontrado el valor, ella, mi Diane, me hizo ver las cosas de una manera distinta...

Llegué a la escuela temprano como de costumbre; era el último día de clases antes de fin de semana.

Antes de llegar a mi salón de clases, dirigí mis pasos a la oficina del director para arreglar los trámites correspondientes a la baja de Elaine y mía de la escuela.

Procuré no dar muchos detalles al director a petición de mis padres, quienes querían mantener la mayor discreción respecto al tema.

Una vez que salí de la oficina de dirección, divisé a lo lejos a mi adorada Diane caminando con Elizabeth en dirección al salón de clases.

Me apresuré en alcanzarlas.

Ellas entraron al salón de clases y cuando estuve a punto de entrar para poder hablar con Diane, alcancé a escuchar una frase proviniendo de Diane que terminó de romperme el corazón y mis ánimos de decirle la verdad...

\- ... en verdad te lo digo Eli... hubiese preferido que King no se hubiese confesado - decía con pesar.

\- ¿Por qué dices eso, Diane? - expresó con sorpresa Elizabeth.

\- Porque así no tendría que perder a mi mejor amigo...

Ya no quise seguir escuchando, me retiré del lugar dándome cuenta de que había perdido más que al amor de mi vida, acababa de perder también a mi mejor amiga.

Decidí no entrar a las clases, no le vi el caso, al final de cuenta, ese día era la última vez que estaría ahí.

Me dirigí al pequeño invernadero que pertenecía al club de jardinería a esconderme.

Lloré.

Lo necesitaba tanto.

Cuando por fin me había desahogado lo suficiente, me percaté de que era hora del receso y decidí buscar a mi hermana y mi cuñado para almorzar juntos.

El almuerzo fue tranquilo, aunque para mi desgracia ellos se mostraban amorosos frente a mis narices, pero era algo tierno de ver.

Ellos me convencieron de entrar a las últimas clases y me insistieron en decirle a Diane la verdad.

No les conté respecto a lo que había escuchado más temprano y que eso me había dado los suficientes motivos para guardarme el secreto, pero si seguí el consejo de entrar a clases.

Fueron duras esas últimas horas de clases.

Diane se sentaba cerca de mí y ella evitaba mirarme todo lo que podía, llenándose mi pecho de una opresión bastante dolorosa.

Cuando por fin las clases habían terminado, ella me regaló una mirada llena de vergüenza y yo le correspondí con una sonrisa rota, la última que le regalaría.

La vi titubear durante unos segundos, pero fuere lo que me fuere a decir, no lo hizo, no me dirigió la palabra y salió por la puerta en donde no la volvería a ver, quizá nunca más.

Salí del salón de clases, y empecé a recorrer una última vez los amplios pasillos de la que había sido por dos años mi escuela preparatoria.

Cada pasillo tenía un maravilloso recuerdo de lo que fue mi tiempo aquí.

Recuerdos con mis amigos, con el idiota de Ban y el pervertido de Meliodas, con mi pequeña hermana Elaine y, por supuesto, con mi hermosa Diane.

Me llené de nostalgia y decidí regresar a casa, al día siguiente sería la inminente partida.

Esa fue la última vez que vi a mi amada Diane...

Elaine me reprochó por no haber hablado con Diane, pero le supliqué que no insistiera más en el tema y a pesar de su enfado, me supo comprender.

Unos meses después, Ban fue de visita aprovechando las vacaciones de verano.

\- Hola enano – fue el efusivo saludo que me dio mi cuñado cuando entré a la sala en donde él se encontraba junto a mi hermana viendo la televisión muy abrazados.

\- ¿Qué hay, Ban? – respondí al saludo, no quise responder a su insulto y mejor me senté a ver televisión junto con ellos.

Ban y mi hermana se dieron cuenta de mis ánimos. Llevábamos ya ocho meses en esa ciudad y yo me había convertido en un huraño.

Extrañaba demasiado a Diane, aunque intentara con todas mis fuerzas el olvidarla.

\- Hey, King – me miraba Ban con seriedad, yo no respondí – te estoy hablando enano – se exasperó.

\- ¿Qué? – respondí escuetamente. Elaine sólo suspiró.

\- Es sobre Diane... - en cuanto escuché el nombre de la mujer a quien pertenecía mi corazón, me levanté y dirigí mis pasos hacia mi habitación – espera– comentó mientras ambos comenzaban a seguirme – maldita sea, enano, tienes que escuchar...

\- No, no quiero escuchar más sobre una decisión ya tomada hace meses – continué subiendo las escaleras sin mirar atrás.

\- Espera hermano, tienes que escucharlo, por favor – me tomó de la mano antes de entrar a mi habitación.

\- No Elaine – regresé a verlos – es suficiente con la insistencia, ya pasaron ocho meses, ya no hay nada por hacer...

\- Claro que lo hay enano, solo escucha, joder – me tomó de la camisa con fuerza – estoy cansado de todo este drama que se ha generado y es momento de que pongas la atención debida – lo miré con furia – y no te soltaré hasta que lo hagas.

Le di un empujón bastante fuerte para liberarme de su agarre y cuando lo conseguí me encerré en mi habitación.

\- Enano – pateando fuertemente mi puerta – tienes que hablar con Diane, tiene derecho a saber la verdad... dale un motivo para que deje de llorar...

Y mi corazón se congeló al escucharlo decir eso tras la puerta.

Les abrí, Ban se mostraba serio y eso me daba la impresión de que decía la verdad, observé a Elaine que estaba llorando tras él con mucho pesar y yo no sabía qué decir al respecto.

\- No había dicho nada hasta ahora por que quería creer que esto terminaría pronto, pero veo como sufres y como está sufriendo ella por ti que he decidido romper mi voto de silencio para hacerte saber a ti lo que ha estado sucediendo desde que ustedes se marcharon de la ciudad.

Ambos entraron a mi habitación, me senté en mi cama junto con Elaine mientras Ban lo hacía en la silla del escritorio.

\- Diane no ha sido la misma desde que se marcharon – comenzó a decir mientras el cielo comenzaba a nublarse – no sé que habrá sucedido, pero tres días después de que no apareciste a clases, ella comenzó a comportarse de manera diferente; pasó el resto de la semana encerrada en su habitación y eso lo sé gracias a Elizabeth. Cuando volvió a clases después de su encierro, ya no volvió a ser aquella chica alegre que alguna vez conocimos, dejó de salir con nosotros y solo pasaba tiempo con Elizabeth y Howzer...

\- ¿Howzer? – no pude evitar preguntar.

\- Es un idiota, amigo de Gilthunder, quien ha estado muy cerca de Diane en estos últimos meses – no lo pude evitar, sentí una punzada de celos – y debo decir que se le nota lo enamorado que está de Diane...

\- ¡¿Qué?! – no pude evitar explotar de celos.

\- Calma cuñado – sonrió con malicia – aunque si no te apuras, alguien más se la puede llevar.

Tenía ganas de golpear a Ban, pero de súbito todo esa furia se esfumó, al recordar el rechazo de Diane y las últimas palabras que escuché de ella mientras conversaba con Elizabeth.

\- Mientras sea ella feliz... - dije con pesar – si ese imbécil logra hacerla feliz, no debería ser problema alguno.

Ban suspiraba con resignación mientras Elaine me propinó una cachetada.

Tanto Ban como yo la miramos con sorpresa, Elaine detestaba la violencia.

\- ¿Cómo puedes ser tan idiota hermano? – me miraba con mucha furia - ¿acaso no te das cuenta de lo que te está diciendo Ban? – la miré con confusión – ¡Maldita sea, Arlequín! ¡Diane te ama!

Después de lo dicho por mi hermana, Ban y ella me convencieron de ir a ver a mi adorada amiga de infancia a nuestra ciudad natal y tener por fin la oportunidad de aclarar muchas cosas.

~~~~Y

es ahora, que me encuentro parado frente a la ventana de tu habitación, observando como él, un rubio copetudo, te regala un tierno beso, uno que correspondes y con el cual mi corazón terminó por romperse.

La lluvia mojaba mi llanto, perdiéndose entre mis mejillas.

Es en ese momento en que el beso se rompe y se dan un abrazo quedando el rostro de ella en dirección a la calle justo donde me encontraba.

Pude ver la confusión en el rostro de Diane, al parecer no terminaba de reconocerme; para después pasar a la sorpresa y es en ese momento cuando entendí, que ya no tenía nada más que hacer ahí.

Debía retirarme.

Nunca serías mía Diane, estaba escrito en el destino.

Camino lentamente bajo la lluvia, la capucha de mi chaleco ayuda a ocultar el reflejo de tristeza que había en mis ojos.

Mis pasos me llevaban a aquel parque en el que pasamos tantos momentos juntos, desde nuestra infancia hasta el momento en el que, con el corazón en la mano, te expresé todo lo que representabas para mí.

Aunque lo siguirás representando sin importar que existe alguien más.

"He sido un completo idiota."

Es lo que ronda constantemente en mi mente mientras me siento en uno de los columpios del lugar.

Y es que era más que obvio.

La abandoné sin explicarle absolutamente nada, dejándola de lado en los momentos en los que más necesitaba de su presencia para superar la batalla más difícil que la vida te puede poner.

Ni siquiera una nota dejé y tampoco le envié alguna mientras me encontraba fuera.

Yo realmente fui un idiota por no haber hablado con ella debidamente.

Tal vez así me habría enterado mejor de sus sentimientos hacia mí...

Pero he decidido regresar demasiado tarde, alguien más ha logrado llegar a su corazón.

El no haber podido verla y estar cerca suyo, fue la peor de las torturas.

Suelto todo mi dolor, sin importarme que a unos pasos de mí se encontraban Ban y mi hermana Elaine, observándome sacar dentro de mí todo lo que estaba sintiendo.

Era como si algo me estuviera rasgando el corazón a pedazos cada vez más pequeños y dolorosos.

\- Hermano – Elaine se acercó a mí - ¿Qué ha pasado? – se acuclilló a mi lado.

Yo solo atiné a abrazarla con fuerza y con mi voz entrecortada por el dolor le dije... "la perdí..." y ella correspondía a mi abrazo. Ban colocó su mano en mi hombro mientras me miraba con pesar.

\- Lo lamento.

Fue todo lo que dijo, pero no hacía falta más; él no tenía la culpa de mis errores.

En todos estos meses él había sido un buen amigo, brindándome apoyo y a mi hermana mucho amor, no podía culparlo de nada, ni de haberme convencido de ir a ver a Diane.

Una vez que me controlé los miré a ambos y tratando de dar mi mejor sonrisa, me levanté.

\- No se preocupen chicos – miré al cielo de donde seguía cayendo mucha lluvia – no quiero que se culpen de haberme convencido de venir, por el contrario – les regresé la mirada ambos que se encontraban bastante empapados como yo – me he dado cuenta de la cantidad de errores que he cometido y las consecuencias de mis malas decisiones. No solo yo he sufrido, también lo hizo Diane y si él logra hacerla feliz, este dolor que estoy sintiendo es nada a comparación de ver a Diane feliz – les regalé la sonrisa más sincera que tenía en esos momentos – les hice una promesa a ambos y no pienso romperla por nada del mundo, me seguiré esforzando en el tratamiento y verán – les dije confiado – que todo mejorará. Esa es mi esperanza.

Elaine me volvió a abrazar y mientras lo hacía, le dije que no se preocupara, que esto solo me haría más fuerte, que no le fallaría en algo tan importante.

"Diane, mi gran amiga de infancia, aquella niña que insistía en pasar tiempo conmigo en el jardín de niños a pesar de que no yo no era muy sociable. Aquella enérgica niña que siempre estuvo a mi lado, aquella chica que me defendía de los bravucones de la primaria, aquella chica que fue no solo mi primera amiga, si no también mi primer amor, con quien aprendí que el amor existe y que, si es verdadero, dura por toda la eternidad.

Diane, en estos momentos, me duele amarte sabiendo que te he perdido, me duele amarte sabiendo que esperé vivir contigo un hermoso sueño lleno de felicidad, me duele amarte tanto, tanto como para desear morir, pero, prefiero conservar mi vida no solo por aquellas personas a quienes les prometí seguir, si no por una promesa mucho más poderosa y de la que no recuerdas nada.

Es la promesa más importante de mi existencia y la he venido cumpliendo desde hace doce años sin que te dieras cuenta.

Diane, sin importar que jamás me ames, sin importar si nos volveremos a ver, sin importar lo que suceda, yo siempre te amaré."

Regresamos con Elaine a nuestro actual hogar y mientras observo el pasar del paisaje, recuerdos de aquella promesa vienen a mi mente...

"¿Me amarás por siempre Arlequín?"

\- Para toda la eternidad, Diane.


End file.
